china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Crow College
"Crow College" is the fourth episode of the third season and the 24th overall. Summary The Dean enrolls a murder of crows at UCI as new students while Frank intrudes on Stacy Megan and Billy's relationship. Plot While Steve and Pony look through the school yearbook, Frank complains after being voted as the one least likely to have friends. After discussing his hanging out with Billy and Stacy Megan, Steve questions this, citing that they're a young couple, and Frank notes that it's because they're in search of another Scrabble player. Steve and Pony continue to scan the yearbook and, after seeing Baby Cakes being voted as most thoughtful, wonder where he is. True to this, the man-child is indeed thinking, albeit about eccentric ideas, and speaking them aloud as the Dean scans through a China Weekly paper and reads about crows having the intelligence equivalent of a four-year-old, then gets an idea. At Stacy Megan's, Frank plays Scrabble and converses with Stacy Megan and Billy as part of their routine. Frank asks the couple about how it's been since they moved together, and Billy notes his positive emotions about this. After the two share a kiss, Stacy Megan mentions their policy about being completely honest with each other, and Billy leaves to use the restroom. As Frank plays a word on the Scrabble board, Stacy Megan laughs and puts her hand on his arm, making Frank uncomfortable. The following day, Steve's lecture on Amelia Earhart is interrupted when the Dean brings in a cage of crows and instructs them to take seats, forcing Steve's class to make room as necessary. When told by the Dean, Steve objects to having them as his students, but the Dean has the crows demonstrate their intelligence. Steve remains reluctant due to his plans outside of teaching but is still forced to instruct the crows. As Pony wonders where Baby Cakes is, Baby Cakes continues to speak his eccentric thoughts, and, while on break Frank tells Steve and Pony about Stacy Megan touching his arm, thinking she wants him sexually, but Pony has her doubts. Wanting to go along with what he thinks are Stacy Megan's intentions, Frank reveals his plan: put an ad in the China Weekly paper Stacy Megan often reads asking for an affair. In it, he claims to have included instructions for her to mention the Mississippi Burning should she actually want the affair, then leaves as Crystal and Sammy enter, discussing the crows as students. After Sammy voices her disapproval of this, Steve remains apathetic, holding true to one of his superlatives in the school yearbook. Two days later, Pony spots Frank's personal ad targeted at Stacy Megan as Steve struggles with his Amelia Earhart lecture due to the crows making noise. When he asks about the plane she used, the crows construct a model of it, and when Steve continues speaking, Pony spots the crows taking notes. As Baby Cakes continues saying what's on his mind, Frank asks Stacy Megan and Billy what they're doing, and Billy reveals that they're staying indoors to watch movies. As Stacy Megan checks the movies they have, she reads them out loud, one of them being Mississippi Burning, the movie Frank instructed in his ad. Still unsure of Stacy Megan's true intentions, Frank places another ad, and the following day, Steve notices the absence of crows in his classroom. As he tells about his later plans, the crows enter with the corpse of Amelia Earhart and other items she had. Afterward, Steve and Pony witness the crows assisting engineers and hear the Dean's plan about the crows becoming professors. When questioned by Steve, the Dean reveals that he read an article about how proficient the crows are at being students, then wants to see how the crows will do as teacher and tells them to leave due to the crows replacing them. At the building for the China Weekly paper, Frank tells Ron Ron, the clerk, to put in another ad, once again directed at Stacy Megan, about his confusion when she brought up Mississippi Burning. This time, Frank has the ad instruct Stacy Megan to say, "The blacks were wrong." thinking it will clear up any confusion. Later, Stacy Megan utters this verbatim, complaining about her neighbors, whose surnames are Black. After she clears her intention up due to Billy's ethnicity, Frank is once more confused about her intentions. Baby Cakes continues speaking his eccentric thoughts, and the professors as well as Pony pack their belongings. Steve is asked to help deal with this due to their predictions involving his superlative about being apathetic toward almost everything, and Baby Cakes resumes his eccentric thinking. Entering the China Weekly building, Frank is told by Ron Ron to be completely honest with Stacy Megan, much like Billy and Stacy Megan's policy with each other, instead of submit ads. Later, the staff at UCI carry out plans to convince the crows to leave the campus, all of them ending in failure. Steve notices that the crows won't refuse an opportunity to build something, then gets an idea as Baby Cakes is shown thinking out loud for the sixth time. Later, Frank moans as he plays Scrabble, most of the words showing signs of his lust for Stacy Megan. Billy notices Frank and asks what's wrong, so Frank mentions that he wants to cut his throat and mate with Stacy Megan, thinking she wants to have sex with him. When Stacy Megan shows her confusion, Frank reminds her of the time she touched his arm, but she retorts that she did so like she would any other male. Misinterpreting this, Billy asks if she goes around groping other males' arms, and Frank tells the others that he only wants sex. Fed up, Stacy Megan leaves, despite it being her house. With the crows inside the history office, Steve slips a blueprint underneath the door. The crows take it and fly outside, building according it and causing their own entrapment as the teachers planned. Fed up with the crows, Sammy, Falgot, Crystal, Pony and Steve open fire at them, making sure to kill every last one. Paragliding up to the five teachers, the Dean admits that he tried to instruct the crows to capture the teachers and shoot them instead of the opposite, as what actually happened. The crows wound up being too merciful, and the Dean compliments the teachers for their apparent passion for teaching. Later, Baby Cakes speaks his thoughts for a seventh and final time. Snapping out of it, he goes back to what he was previously doing—signing Pony's yearbook. Trivia * In the school yearbook: ** Hoh-Hoh was voted for hairiest back ** Frank was voted for most likely to not have any friends ** Cravid was voted for lowest self-confidence ** Steve was voted for most likely not to give a shit ** Baby Cakes was voted for most thoughtful. * The Dean can be seen burning money as a fireplace. * Adult Swim's closed captioning spells Stacy Megan as "Stacey", though it was shown as "Stacy" in "Dream Reamer" outside of the closed captioning. * Frank's instructions for Stacy Megan mention the 1988 movie Mississippi Burning. * This is the first time Sammy appears in Season 3, her last appearance being in "Wild Hogs". * The crows were able to find Amelia Earhart's corpse despite her location at the time of her death being unknown. * Debra Bowl is evidently interested in having an affair with Frank despite knowing about his lustful ways from "Kenny Winker Rules". * The layout of the Scrabble board used is different from the one in real life. * Two of the crows are named; one is named Donny, and the other Mimev. * The Dean's office tower contains 11 floors. Quotes :and Steve look through the school yearbook :Steve: See that girl right there? That's a student body. ---- :Steve: his class Sign the yearbooks later... one complies or now. ---- :Baby Cakes: When everyone got showers in their home, I bet this is what caused the "Sexual Revolution". First, daily showers, then privates went into the nearest mouths, now butt holes are getting jealous of the Christmas kisses. ---- :Baby Cakes: If there's a stairway to heaven, it must be invisible; otherwise, I bet a lot of people up there would be coming down to explain everything to their non-dead friends. ---- :crows find the body of Amelia Earhart :Steve: I guess they're smarter than four-year-olds now. ---- :The Dean: Steve! Girl! ---- :Debra Bowl: Have you seen Mississippi Burning? :Frank: Fuck off! ---- :Sammy: Franklin, have you ever seen that Mississippi Burning? :Frank: groans It wasn't meant for you. ---- :Crow: Mississippi Burning? :Pony: Ugh! ---- :Cakes spends the entire episode thinking :Leonard: Has anyone seen my son? ---- :Billy: Speaking of charming, I gotta piss. ---- Characters Appearing *Amelia Earhart *Baby Cakes *Billy *Cravid *Crystal *Debra Bowl *Falgot *Flip Flop *Frank *God (mentioned) *Gwen *Hoh-Hoh *Kim *Leonard Cakes *Matt *Pemsy *Pony *Ron Ron *Sammy *Spider *Stacy Megan *Steve *Sunshine *The Dean Gallery Yearbook.png|Steve and Pony look through the yearbook. FSMB.png|Frank hangs with Stacy Megan and Billy. FrankStacy.png|Stacy Megan touches Frank's arm. Earhart.png|Steve lectures on Amelia Earhart... NewStudents.png|...but is interrupted by the Dean. Eccentric.png|Baby Cakes proves he is the most thoughtful. IncidentGossip.png|Frank tells Pony and Steve about Stacy Megan. ChWeeklyAd.png|A part of the ad targeted at Stacy Megan. IDGAF.png|For being voted the "most likely not to give a shit, Steve tries to remain true by staying apathetic toward the crows' enrollment. PlaneModel.png|The crows build a model of Amelia Earhart's plane. Eccentric2.png|Baby Cakes' mind continues to wander. FrankConfused.png|Frank is confused at Stacy Megan's intentions. Retrieval.png|The crows retrieve Amelia Earhart's corpse and some of her personal belongings. TruePlans.png|The Dean reveals his true plans for the crows. Ron Ron.png|Ron Ron helps Frank with his ads for Stacy Megan. BWW.png|Stacy Megan unwittingly ruins Frank's plan again. PackUp.png|Steve and Pony pack their belongings. CravidExplain.png|Cravid explains that the people that seem apathetic toward something at first are really just hiding their feelings. CounterattackPlan.png|Steve proves Cravid's claim correct. Eccentric3.png|Baby Cakes continues thinking out loud. StraightUp.png|Ron Ron encourages Frank to be totally honest with Stacy Megan. NoCrowsAllowed.png|One of the teachers' futile attempts to defeat the crows. ImOut.png|After Frank comes clean about his intentions, Billy and Stacy Megan become frustrated. DefeatCrow.png|The teachers kill the crows. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3